


Sleepsong

by LovelyLadyLuck



Series: Those Crazy Contrells [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Not by Aric or Trooper, Post-KotET, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck
Summary: Awakening in the middle of the night, Enayain (Anaya) Contrell finds a surprise in her youngest daughter's nursery.
Relationships: Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper
Series: Those Crazy Contrells [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871383
Kudos: 3





	Sleepsong

**Author's Note:**

> I super needed a break from angst after finishing Tears of Blood, so here, have some Contrell-Jorgan family fluff.

Focus Character: Enayain (Anaya) Contrell  
Point in timeline: waaaay past KOTET

Anaya woke slowly, which was a surprising occurrence. Life in the Contrell-Jorgan household was loud and chaotic and did not lend itself to sleeping in. Sneaking a quick look at the chrono, Anaya saw that in fact she wasn’t sleeping in. It was two in the morning. Aric wasn’t asleep next to her, and a quick sweep of her hand through the sheets indicated that her husband had been gone for a while.

A noise from down the hall roused her curiosity, and she got up to investigate, pulling her favorite worn hoodie over her head to ward off the chill of the winter night air. As she padded down the hallway, she realized the sound was a low voice, coming from the nursery. She furrowed her brow. Aric? It would certainly explain him being gone so long.

As she came up next to the door to the nursery, she realized the voice did indeed belong to her husband. And he was...singing?

Anaya peeked around the doorframe, curiosity eating her stomach from the inside. Once her brain fully registered what her eyes were seeing, her heart melted. Aric held their newest foster daughter in his arms, swaying her gently as he walked circles around the room. He was softly singing to her, a song Anaya vaguely recognized as an old navy song.

“...for tomorrow you will get your pay, and it’s time for us to leave her.” Aric sang, his deep voice rumbling through the nursery. “Leave her, Johnny, leave her. Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her. For the voyage is long, and the winds don’t blow, and it’s time for us to leave her.”

Anaya pulled back slightly as his circuit drew him near the door, not wanting to distract him. But Aric only had eyes for the baby in his arms. Their newest foster, the tiny zabrak girl had been a sudden and unexpected addition to their family. Idalia’s biological mother had been a spice addict, and in fact was the biological mother of their two youngest kids as well. The social worker hadn’t wanted to separate the baby from her siblings, and so Anaya and Aric had agreed to take her on. They hadn’t planned on adopting any more - four was enough - but they’d taken one look at the tiny, ill baby girl and it had been impossible to turn her away.

“The wind was foul and the sea ran high. Leave her, Johnny, leave her! She shipped it green, and none went by, and it’s time for us to leave her…”

She’d been born with spice in her system. Less than a month old, and going through withdrawal sickness. Anaya wanted to strangle the other woman for doing this to her baby daughter, but decided that helping her baby recover and grow was a more productive use of her time and energy.

As was getting Idalia to sleep. Unfortunately, the withdrawal symptoms made her fussy and miserable, and it broke Anaya’s heart to hear Idalia’s whimpers each day and night. But right now, she was amazed to see that the tiny baby was quiet in Aric’s arms, blinking sleepily up at him as he sang gently.

“Leave her, Johnny, leave her, oh leave her, Johnny, leave her! For the voyage is done, and the winds don’t blow, and it’s time for us to leave her…”

Aric stood still in the center of the nursery now, just rocking Idalia back and forth. Anaya could see the tiny girl was miraculously dozing off, curling into the fur of Aric’s bare chest. She couldn’t keep herself from moving closer, and her movement drew Aric’s attention for a brief moment. He shot her a quick smile before returning his attention to the baby. She was fast asleep now, peaceful. Anaya brushed her hand lightly over Idalia’s fuzzy head, hornless for now. They’d begin to grow later, once she was a few years old.

Anaya wrapped her arms around Aric, resting her chin on his shoulder. She had to bend down a bit to do so, but she didn’t mind. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Leave Her, Johnny", and it's an old sea shanty. The version I was listening to while I wrote this is the Jonathan Young cover he just dropped. It's really beautiful, and I highly recommend listening to it.


End file.
